The Theory
by craziunderurbed999
Summary: 2,913 characters. Usually the one who wants dominance most is the one who gets dominated in bed. GokuxVegeta lemon. Who's seme and who's uke? With surprise at the end!


"You know, Vegeta, usually the man who wants dominance more is usually the one who gets dominated in bed."

He said it with a smile on his face, teasing, almost. The sound of his voice and the look on his face could absolutely be attributed to the term "Goku-ish" or "Kakarrot-ish." In reply, Vegeta criss-crossed his arms over his muscular chest and grunted. If he were a young child, he would have protested, flailing his arms and legs and yelling, "No! No!" But he wasn't and he didn't, and he just thought of it as so pathetic.

They were talking about how they should have their first fuck as a couple when suddenly the subject of who should fuck who in the ass came up. Then came that quote, with Vegeta unsuspecting of it.

Vegeta glared at him. "What makes you think this, Kakarrot?"

Goku was still smiling innocently. "Well, it makes perfect sense. The reason you're so rough on the outside is because you want to be dominant and people dominate you."

"That's bullshit."

"Whatever you say, Vegeta, but my theory is linked to and was made especially for you," Goku said in an almost sing-song voice.

"Your theory? When the hell did this become a theory? This is shit that came out of your ass!" Vegeta was getting _really _heated-up now. Redness was becoming predominant over his dark complexion, particularly on his face, and it looked like a vein was about to burst. Goku saw this and laughed.

"Darling, calm down," the taller Saiyan requests, putting his larger hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "How about this? We fuck each other in the ass and whichever one feels more right wins."

Vegeta took a second to think about it. Well, it was only for one time...

He nodded, agreeing. "Alright, I think I can do that." Of course, he didn't completely cool down because Vegeta was Vegeta and that's what Vegeta did - get pissed-off. He also learned his mate was so desperate to be dominant that he would make up this retarded theory about him, thinking it would work. But wasn't he desperate, too?

"Who goes first?"

"Let's save the best for last," says the short Saiyan. "You can get your try at being master first. But during my turn, you'll get the surprise of your life."

Goku laughed. "Or maybe that last sentence belongs to me."

_He's getting a kick out of this, _Vegeta knew. And it just made him angry. How was he supposed to enjoy himself now? He couldn't. It was mentally impossible with all that in his head. Perhaps he'd find a way, but he doubted it. But he followed Goku as he got off the sofa and went upstairs anyway, finding a flaw in the plan as they came up.

What if one of them had a different vote?

He followed Goku up the stairs and obediently waited in a small room when asked to. The lights were on. He tapped his foot impatiently. Goku was in the bathroom, obviously. He could hear the other Saiyan shuffling through drawers, looking for sexual objects that would be used. Groaning, Vegeta figured he might as well make himself useful and close the curtains. He'd been taking an awful long time.

Finally, Goku emerged from the bathroom naked holding a bottle of lubricant. Though impressed by Goku's massive cock, his bulging muscles, his flawless, light skin, and altogether his sexy exterior, Vegeta masked his feelings and grunted, still tapping his foot impatiently. Goku walked over to the other side of the room and laid the lubricant on the bedstand, hinting that he was planning to use it later, but not now. Vegeta guessed that the oral sex came first. And he couldn't believe he was doing this.

Letting out a disgusted sigh, he got on to his knees. Wordlessly, Goku gave him a sunbeam of a grin. He was about to say something before Vegeta took him in to his mouth.

Every bit of common sense in the elder Saiyan's mind told him to do a lousy job on purpose. But his hormones, the same hormones that made him want to fight like a true Saiyan, the same hormones that told him common sense didn't matter, told him different. The hormones won. He suckled on Goku's cock like a lollipop. Goku sighed lovingly, his fingers going through Vegeta's hair. And truthfully, Vegeta was enjoying himself, too. He liked the feel of the blood pumping through Kakarrot's body, and he liked stretching his mouth out so that he could take the cock in. So he continued to bathe the dick in attention, and the very best attention at that. Vegeta came to the realization that he was neglecting Kakarrot's balls, which were touching his face. So he grabbed the balls, stroking them.

His partner loved this. His fingers grasped Vegeta's hair; and he was making aroused moans and groans in the back of his throat. It suddenly occured to Vegeta that perhaps he was enjoying this even more than his partner. Maybe, just like in the contest of power, he was losing the contest of dominance. By this point Goku had pushed Vegeta's head on to his cock, and he was bobbing up and down and up and down even faster yet. He couldn't help but look up at his partner. Vegeta witnessed, with pleasure, that his lover's head was tilting back.

"Vegeta..." he moaned, "Im'ma...Im'ma come..."

Vegeta slid his head off of Goku's cock. He really had done a good job. The penis was lubricated in his saliva, and as he slid off of it a trail of saliva followed him.

"Well, then," Vegeta said, "why don't you?"

Then it came right on Vegeta's face. The spray was warm. It landed on his cheeks and nose and was starting to dribble down his chin. With his hand Vegeta wiped it away and he licked it out of his hand. Yum.

"You taste good." He looked up at Goku. Sweat was glistening off of the warrior's forehead, dripping from every pore. And he was panting. This was nice to see. It showed he would be a good ass to fuck later.

"Ah, my good little darling." Goku ruffled Vegeta's hair and bent down and kissed him. While doing so, he tasted the deliciousness Vegeta spoke of. His tongue slid in to Vegeta's mouth, and he nibbled on Vegeta's lip a bit, not breaking the skin. For now, he'd be easy on his good little cocksucker. He arose. "But you'll have to give me more than that."

Vegeta arose with him. "I know."

The shorter Saiyan had begun to slide off his gloves when suddenly he was jolted violently by Goku. The two bounced on the bed before Vegeta was pinned there. For a moment, he wondered what the hell was happening. He couldn't breathe. Goku kissed him repeatedly. He was on top of Vegeta and his bare, erect penis was grinding in to Vegeta's, which was in it's early stages of arousal. Then the kisses seperated. Dark eyes looked in to dark eyes for a moment before Goku got off of Vegeta, and the gloves were taken off completely, along with the rest of Vegeta's clothes.

They were both naked now. Goku kneeled over Vegeta, his shadow over him. He got a good view of every bit of Vegeta, including the forming bulge.

"Well, I'll have to fix that." He leaned down and kissed Vegeta again. But then his kisses came down in to different areas.

He started with the neck. Goku really did savor the soft flesh in that particular area, and he dug his nose in to it, inhaling it. Then he put tender kisses all over it. Saliva dripped out of his mouth, because he just couldn't help himself. He started nibbling, finally, which got the most reply out of Vegeta. Vegeta's vibration cords went crazy with the movement. But he wanted more.

Goku bit down hard. Vegeta yelped, because he didn't expect it. But he knew better than to jump up. A drop of metallic, red liquid came in to Goku's mouth. He continued to lick and kiss the cut, caressing it lovingly. He moved down lower, leaving a trail of kisses and licks. Then, finally, he reached Vegeta's nipples. He smiled, all the while knowing he would take his loving time on these two. He started off by kissing them. His elder partner let out a satisfied grunt. Then Goku started nibbling, licking, sucking them. It came to the point where it was almost as if he were breast feeding off of Vegeta.

But there was still work to be done. He knew he could not make Vegeta cum simply by working on the nipples. So he moved down, down, kissing. The muscle was rock solid, just as Vegeta's cock was at this point. Pre-cum would be leaking out soon. But the flesh was soft and sweet, like butter. And Goku left his kisses on Vegeta's abs and navel.

Finally, he got to the area where he wanted to be.

His nose was practically nestled in Vegeta's pubes. Goku purred. So did Vegeta. He never knew Vegeta was ever capable of purring, let alone being as kittenish as he was now. Goku returned to the top area for one last kiss before returning down to uncharted territory.

The Saiyan started off with the balls. He stroked them at first, and shyly took one of them in to his mouth, experimenting on it with his tongue. His tongue twirled. He pushed the testicle to the roof of his mouth, licking it, nudging it to the side. He then figured he should not give one attention and ignore the other - he put the other one in, too. Goku suckles gently at first until he decides he likes the taste of Vegeta's skin. Vegeta sighs, his back arching. The dam was in the early stages of breaking, a few sticks tumbling. In other words, pre-cum was leaking from Vegeta's cock. Goku saw this, gave his sunny smile and started sucking off of the main part. He started with the tip at first, tasting his partner. Then he took the whole penis in to his mouth. He teased the bronze skin of the cock with his tongue, stroking it with his tongue in quick little touches. Vegeta sighed, his hands on Goku's shoulders. Without warning he came. It tasted very much like Goku's own cum with a tint of saltiness added.

When Goku arose there was seed dribbling down his chin, saliva mixed with it. He was drooling, looking foward to what was to come next. He could swear he could feel his bare dick twitching. But perhaps it was only an illusion.

Before the pain came he leaned down for one last kiss.

"Now," Goku grabs the oil off of the nightstand, kneeling over the elder Saiyan, "this is going to hurt. A lot. But I'm sure you already knew that. I am going to prepare you. Keep yourself as loose as you can, okay?"

Vegeta nodded. He knew from experiences with Bulma that anal sex was enjoyable in the giver's point of view, with all the muscles and the tightness, but he was not too sure if he would like getting the cock shoved up his ass. He had never thought to practice with dildos or with his fingers, even, because he figured he would always be the giver. Truthfully, he was a little frightened. But he would never admit this. So he obeyed, opening up his legs.. His dick stood straight up so that Goku would have no problem sighting his tight asshole.

Goku looked down for a minute, redness creeping across his cheeks. It appeared that in his mind he was thinking something along the lines of: _Poor Vegeta_. Or, in his head it was something sexual that was making him redden. But after all the dirty things so far, Vegeta was doubtful of this.

"You have a nice one."

"Thanks."

At Vegeta's mumbled word of thanks, Goku had begun sticking a single pointer finger in to the bottle. When he took it out, the liquid glistened off of his skin. This was only the beginning.

He stuck it up there.

It didn't hurt all that much. Goku seemed to be more scared than Vegeta was; he probably didn't want to hurt the elder Saiyan. He went up and down slowly at first, then started to finger fuck Vegeta completely until Vegeta got used to it. When Goku came to the realization that Vegeta was getting used to the finger up his ass, he doused yet another finger in the lubricant and this time stuck both fingers up. This hurt a little. It was preparing Vegeta for what was to come, at least, serving it's purpose to stretch out the unused hole. Again he went in and out and in, this time took it a little more nimbly. _Then _another finger was soaked in lubricant and shoved up the ass, thrusted in and out. This hurt just a tad bit, but a little more than Vegeta was expecting. Goku could tell by the sexual expression on the elder Saiyan's face, but he still continued to thrust at full speed.

He was enjoying it a lot, and he didn't even stick the real thing in.

Vegeta wanted to feel what was so great about his ass. He stuck his own finger up there. Within the second he put it in, he knew automatically. The muscle. It was pounding down on to Goku's (and at this point his own) fingers. And the thing that scared him most was that he wasn't even squeezing.

He slid the finger out, just as Goku did.

"Well," Goku said, looking down at Vegeta. The Prince of Saiyans repeated the same word.

It all went unscheduled from there. Vegeta's knees went up and over Goku's shoulders, and Goku came in to Vegeta, his cock much larger than his fingers ever would be. It was wet, warm and tight. Vegeta clamped down his muscle purposely to create extra pleasure for the two, and he was proud to see that his partner enjoyed this, tilting his head back and groaning. Vegeta's chest rose up and down in moans and sighs and sexual gasps, and he held on to the blankets for dear life.

"Ah...faster! Fast, fast!" Then Vegeta moaned other things that were either to garbled for Goku to recognize or in another language. But either way, it didn't matter. Goku's powerful hips gave him support as he thrusted faster, leading himself and Vegeta in to a more aroused state.

Goku looked down at his lover to see Vegeta looking right back up at him with a facial expression that was so much more than just sexual. He looked right back at Vegeta with those eyes that Vegeta loved so much.

Goku came first, groaning, spreading his seed to Vegeta. Vegeta reached a screaming orgasm. "Ah! Kakkarot! Ah!..."

"Say my true name, my earth name!"

"Ah, Goku!"

Hopefully the neighbors wouldn't hear them. But they weren't worried about this as Vegeta's seed came spurting out like a water fountain, some landing on Goku's face, neck, some on Vegeta's chest.

Goku's cock was taken out of Vegeta's slit and they Goku fell on top of Vegeta, all the sweat and cum on both men. Olive skin and pale skin were mashed against eachother on top of the soft blankets. Vegeta's black hair was rested comfortably on the pillow. His arms were wrapped around Goku.

"Wow...that was amazing." Surprisingly, it was Vegeta who said it. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They just laid there for a minute before Goku turned in to his usual self and chirruped, "Wow, I'm starving, let's go get something to eat!" Typical Goku.

He left the room first, leaving Vegeta by himself. Vegeta sat up, thinking for a moment. Then Goku's handsome face popped in the room. "Hey, aren't ya coming?"

"Yep."

Vegeta knew he lost.

...

Four months later, Vegeta sat in a hospital gown. The human doctor looked at him observantly with blue eyes, which were magnified large by a pair of glasses. The Prince had a difficult time not punching the doctor in the face due to the fact that he was staring at Vegeta very strangely. Well, he supposed he had come to the hospital for a strange and embarrassing reason, but...

"Vegeta, be sure to be more gentle on your anus. I had to sew you up. No, uh..._harsh activites _for a few weeks until you're healed up completely."

"Thanks."

"Now, you may leave."

"Okay."

The older doctor turned to leave. He opened the door and started to take his first steps outside. Very much relief came to Vegeta when he saw the doctor leaving. He had been in the hospital for two weeks now, and through all of this he learned a very valuable lesson: never use a dick and a dildo at the same time. He had been frightened his intestines were going to fall out of his ass.

But then the doctor turned around. "By the way, congratulations on your achievement."

"What achievement?" Vegeta was puzzled.

"Well, first the achievement of having more weird sex than I can handle. Second, the Saiyan body is much different than the human's. You never told me you were expecting a baby."

"Now say what?"

**I apologize my lemons are terrible. This is just my opinion, and you are welcome to have your own on who's who in the GokuxVegeta relationship. By the way, go on to my profile to vote for what kind of mom you think Vegeta would be. Thanks! :)**


End file.
